Tomorrow's Slayer
by Mountain King
Summary: Buffy was just your average everyday Slayer, saving the world from vampires and demons. She didn't ask to be different, to be the next stage of human evolution.


Tomorrow's Slayer  
Introduction and Chapter One

Introduction

Well with my last massive story finally, after three years, wrapping up what next? At the moment I do have several shorter stories I should really finish and will do soon but there is also the question of what mountain can I climb next. Another epic story, years both in scope and impact.

I have two ideas for this. The first I had a couple of years ago and posted a short intro of. Buffy crossed over with Thundercats! It was popular and while I haven't written much more for it I have spent my time planning it out. Of course then this idea came up.

It's very much in the same vein and there are a lot of similarities with the beginning. Both, for example, start near the end of the Third season of Buffy and both feature a lead character learning more about themselves and how they tie into the crossover directly, however where they go from there is completely different.

Both are big stories, too big to tackle at once. So I'm setting up a little challenge. Whichever story gets the most feedback wins. Simple as that.

Now before we jump into the disclaimer cards on the table, I'm using the 1992 Tomorrow People because they are both the ones I'm most familiar with and they are the closest to Buffy time wise. I am, however, going to reference the older show and try to combine the two.

* * *

Disclaimer

I do not own the characters used in this story. Buffy was created by Joss Weadon and The Tomorrow People were created by Roger Damon Price.

* * *

'So you're saying that Buffy can read minds now? So this some funky new Slayer thing?' Cordelia asked a fraction after thinking it.

* Dear lord, save me from witless cheerleaders and morons called Chase. * Giles thought as he took off his glasses and Buffy fought down a grin. 'No. She killed a demon last night, one of it's more esoteric powers was that of telepathy. Unfortunately another one was the ability to pass that power on to anyone that comes in contact with it's blood'

'It's so cool you guys. I mean all I have to do is look and I can see what some one is thinking!' Buffy told them. 'I mean did you see me in history class today? Who needs dusty old books when poof I can just know it.'

'Ahem!'

Buffy winced. 'Sorry Giles, but it's true.'

'Someone still has to read the book first Buffy.' Xander said quietly and she turned.

'Yeah, okay. Bad example.' She admitted and stopped. There was nothing, it was like Xander wasn't thinking.

'It's not all bad, think of how many tests you can ace!' Willow said, but her thoughts were:- * She doesn't need my help anymore, soon we won't even hang out! *

'No, Will! I do need you and I always will. This is is just kind of a help.'

* What's she talking about * 'You are, like, so freaky right now.' Cordelia sighed and slumped in a handy chair.

* Our thoughts are who we are. Without our thoughts we are nothing. * Oz frowned. * With our thoughts Buffy is all of us and we cease to exist. * Oz hummed tunelessly.

* She knows what Oz is thinking. I never know that. * Willow's thought gasped. * Soon she'll know him better than I do! *

'No. No. Don't think that.' Buffy reached out for her best friend, but Willow pulled back.

'I… Can't help it Buffy! I just can't!' With that Willow grabbed her bag and ran.

'If you need me, I'll be with the redhead.' Oz followed. He was trying to be cool, but Buffy felt a sudden flash of worry and concern come from him as he passed.

It was then she picked up Wesley, * I must take charge, get them to respect me. * 'I think it would be best if we all tried to calm down, we can't go flying off in all directions. You see it's all a case of mental discipline, keep your thoughts on what you're doing and there's nothing to be embarrassed about.' He said, but as he did his eyes wandered to Cordelia. * No, don't. * he thought * oh dear look at her she's so… No. you can't, but she is very attractive… Oh I'm a bad man. A bad, bad man. * Then he saw that Buffy was looking straight at him and paled. 'I think that distance might also be a contributing factor.' He fled into Giles's office.

Buffy almost laughed, but then realised that she'd driven him away too. Wesley was not one of her closest friends, at times she thought of him as completely useless, but even so it hurt. Giles had also escaped to the stacks while she'd been distracted and she was left alone with Xander. Then, almost reluctantly he shrugged. 'You know, I think the limy has an idea. Sorry Buffy, but I do have class and, well, see you later. Okay?'

'Guess I won't be writing that book; how to make friends through telepathy.' She joked with him.

Xander smirked. 'Cheer up, you'll be fine. Giles will make with the super research, Willow makes with the magic and I get donuts!' With a friendly laugh he left, but Buffy didn't feel like smiling. She still hadn't picked up anything from her friend. She wasn't about to believe that he couldn't think, but she was picking up more from an empty chair than she had from Xander. It was hard to decide what was more worrying, hearing every idle thought that passed through someone else's head or that one of her closest friend was immune.

As Xander left she stared at him. Pushing out with her mind, for the first time deliberately Buffy tried to read someone else. The Slayer imagined a spotlight, coming from he and aimed right at him. Like shining a flashlight in a dark room to see what was there. She got nothing.

For the briefest of moments there was a flicker, but it was like a shadow in the darkest night and then it was gone, and so was he

'Giles! Giles!' she half shouted, turning back to the stacks. 'Giles, are you there?'

After a moment he came out, a book in hand. 'Buffy what's wrong?' * She looks terrified! *

Shaking her head to free the former Watcher's thoughts from her mind Buffy stared at the table. 'If I don't look at you it's harder to hear what you're thinking.' She told him. It was true, the voices sounded like they were on the other side of a wall. She could hear whispers through the cracks, but not enough make any sense out of them. 'I think, I think something might be wrong with Xander.'

'How do you mean, wrong?' She could almost hear him cleaning his glasses.

'I couldn't read him. I tried, I know I shouldn't have, but it was like he wasn't there.'

'Buffy, that was a very silly thing to do. You should never invade someone's privacy like that.' He snapped.

She knew he hadn't heard her. 'Giles, I'm sorry. At first it wasn't on purpose, its like… like.' Buffy struggled for the words. 'It's like people are these ponds, I just have to look at them and suddenly I can go swimming in them. Xander wasn't. He was hard, solid. Almost cool to the touch.'

'Frozen?' Giles asked, grappling with her metaphor.

Buffy frowned, hard. Trying to block out the distant whispering the Slayer focused on what she had felt in that brief moment. As she did so Buffy felt herself reach out again. Like a ghost she flew down the corridor and past class rooms of hormone ravaged teenagers until she found him. Xander. He felt different, almost alien, to everyone else. 'No, not that cold.' She told her former Watcher what she felt. 'Not brittle, strong. Like stone. Marble. Solid.' She could feel herself drifting

* Buffy, stop. * It was Xander, in that second she knew he had seen her. Felt her reaching out for him. With a snap she was back in the library, Giles had caught her before hitting the ground.

'Dear lord Buffy, are you alright?'

Her mouth was dry, but she was fine. 'I'm okay. That was freaky Giles, I wasn't here. I was with Xander, in class.'

Giles helped her back to her feet and towards the nearest chair. * Good Lord, she projected! *

'What's projected?' Buffy asked him.

Giles took a second and Buffy screwed her eyes shut. Trying not to hear his thoughts. 'I suspect you already plucked the information form my mind, but as I do like the sound of my own voice…' Buffy laughed and Giles smiled before continuing. 'Projection is a powerful ability only a few with the gift of telepathy have been able to achieve. In effect it's not that dissimilar to astral projection, or sprit walking. You projected your conscious mind outside of your own body and homed in on Xander.'

'That… doesn't sound good.' Buffy screwed her eyes shut and held on tightly to the table. 'I really don't want to do that again.' She admitted.

Giles took another moment and the whispering got louder. She still couldn't make it out, but this time it felt like lots of voices layered on top of each other. The table creaked dangerously 'Giles could you try not thinking so loudly?'

'Sorry.' He muttered and took a step back 'Buffy, your telepathic strength seems to still be growing.' Giles took a breath. 'It's nearly lunch time, Go get something to eat, I'll get the couch in the office ready. I think the best thing right now would be for you to get some sleep.'

Buffy took a deep breath and stood up on shaky legs. 'Good idea, this was kinda cool at first but…'

'I understand. Go, Wesley and I will see what we can find out.'

'Thanks.' Buffy said half heartedly before leaving the library, the normal way. All the time focusing on her feet.

* * *

Giles looked at the foul concoction in front of him. It was missing just one ingredient to cure his Slayer. The Demon's heart. It was a couple of hours before sunrise. Angel was still out there hunting the demon and Wesley, well his fellow Watcher had locked himself in the Library. With any luck the prat was looking for another solution.

'Here.' Joyce handed him a steaming mug of Coffee. Giles detested the stuff but he'd been up all night and needed the caffeine.

Taking the offered mug he gave her a smile. 'Thank you Joyce.' Things had been a little strained between them earlier in the year. First she had blamed him for keeping secret Buffy's calling and later there was the unfortunate problem with Ethan and his cursed candy. However they had both gotten past that and in more recent months become friends. 'How are you handling it?'

Joyce took a deep breath and sat down. 'Sometimes I look at her and I see all that she has done, everything you and the others tell me, and I am stunned. It's like she's not even my little girl anymore. But now I see her lying there, helpless and suddenly she is. I just want to pick her up, hold her close and tell her it will all be alright again, but I can't.' Joyce sipped her own coffee. 'It won't be, will it. It never will be. I hated you Mr Giles, Rupert. I hated you because I blamed you for taking my child's innocence from her. I know it wasn't you, now, but doesn't change what happened.'

'I was talking about today.' Giles smirked before taking a deep breath. 'Sometimes I feel the same. I hope there is a reason.' He stopped, even though he'd been officially fired from his position as a Watcher there were certain oaths and responsibilities that came from the role he still felt applied. He was going to have to be careful. 'For centuries Watchers have theorised as to why ancient forces originally conspired to create the Slayer in the form of a young girl. I think it gives them something to do when they're not buried in the nearest research library. While most think it was either convenience or some elaborate trap. I, personally, like to think its to do with strength of character. No matter what Buffy is a strong, wilful, occasionally annoying, young woman and I am more than sure that you more than anyone one else are responsible for who she is .'

Joyce smiled softly. 'Thanks.'

'Don't worry. I'm sure Angel will be here soon with…'

'The last ingredient.' Buffy's mother told him. 'I still don't understand why I, or you, couldn't get it.'

Giles glared at his coffee. 'I'm not sure you want to know what it is.'

Joyce screwed up her nose. 'Me too, but I think I need to know.'

'The heart of the demon that infected her. Well the demon's partner.'

'It's heart?' She pulled a face

'Which reminds me, do you have a blender?'

* * *

'What do you mean, you couldn't get it?' Mr Giles asked the still smoking vampire. Joyce wasn't comfortable with the tall handsome man, or not man, or his closeness to her daughter.

Buffy loved him, Joyce could see why but couldn't agree. He, it was a monster. A creature of the night and as human as he seemed it was all a curse. Swallowing her fear she handed him a glass of water. 'Thank you.' He said, but not meeting her gaze. 'I'm sorry, Mrs Summers. I tried…'

'What, exactly, happened?' Mr Giles asked intently. The Vampire had been out all night and now with the sun in the sky he'd returned. Skin burning from the daylight and empty handed. Between them, Joyce and Mr Giles had to half carry him indoors.

Angel took a gulp. 'I found the demon, it wasn't hard. It was a good fighter, but a little uncoordinated. He knew I was better though and ran like hell, I caught up with him and got the heart. Then Faith jumped me.'

'Faith.' Mr Giles growled.

'I don't understand,' Joyce asked. 'Didn't you tell her that without the heart…'

The cursed vampire didn't dare look at her 'I tried. She's not the Faith you knew, Joyce. She's changed. I told her that without it Buffy would die. She knew, said it was wicked cool. Even described what she knew would happen.' He shook his head. 'She has so much rage in her. So much hate.'

'I refuse to believe that.' Joyce looked him dead in the face. 'If she knew, if she saw how Buffy was she'd help. Whatever happened between them, however much she hates her, Faith is still human. If compassion is worth anything I have to believe she wouldn't do this. Not to my little girl.'

'Joyce,' Mr Giles put a hand on her shoulder. 'I understand. To rational people like ourselves it doesn't make much sense, but Faith isn't rational. She's crazy, driven insane by jealousy, envy and her own mistakes. She's obsessed with killing Buffy.'

For a terrible moment Joyce remembered the first time she met the dark haired girl. Wise cracking, fowl mouthed and so full of life and wondered just what had happened to turn her into a monster.

There was a knock on the door. Swallowing her tears Joyce answered it, hoping it was Faith. Hoping some small spark of compassion was still there. Instead it was Xander. 'Hi Mrs Summers.'

'H… hello Xander. Please come in.'

'Never a good idea to invite people in.' The teenager told her before slouching inside. 'Someone been burning bacon on your doorstep or…' He stopped and looked in the dinning room. 'Any luck?'

'No.' Angel told him. 'Faith jumped me and took the heart. Could be anywhere by now.'

'Giles, you've got to know another way. A cure, maybe some spell that we can…'

'I've looked. There's nothing.' He admitted and Joyce could feel her world collapsing in on it's self.

But then Xander said. 'You're wrong.'

'What are you saying?' she asked intently, Mr Giles stood up;

'Xander? Did you find something in the Library? Something that could help Buffy?'

'No, well nothing in the Library.'

Mr Giles looked at her and then back at the young man. 'Xander, we've no time for games. If you know something that can help Buffy, tell us right now.'

Xander pulled his hands out of his pockets and took a breath. 'Can I see her?'

Joyce nodded.

* * *

Angel felt the bruises Faith gave him blossoming. He was going to be feeling them for a while, the crazy Slayer had used him as punching bag before running off with the demon's heart. Laughing all the way. Now here was Xander claiming to have another cure. He didn't know if he did know something or if the self appointed clown was making something up. Still Angel followed the boy and Buffy's mother up to her room.

Inside he could see her, curled up and clutching her pillow tight to her chest. Whimpering quietly as the torrent of stranger;s minds raged in her head like a tornado. He couldn't begin to imagine how it felt to be lost, unable to even hear your own thoughts in the chaos. Xander rubbed the side of his head and stepped inside. 'Buffy, Buffy I need you to listen.'

'She can't hear you Xander.' Giles told him, but the boy wasn't paying any attention.

'I know it's deafening, like a band, a thousand bands, are playing in your head at once, but you can still hear each note. Listen, focus. Hear my voice, please Buffy. Hear me and focus on what I'm saying.'

Giles shook his head sadly, but Angel could have sworn he saw Buffy react. It might only have been his imagination, but at the same time Xander lost his balance. Both Angel and Giles caught him and he held the side of his head. Shaking himself the boy stood up. 'That was loud.'

'What… What did you do?' Angel asked, but Xander pushed them aside. He walked over to Buffy's bedside and took her hand.

'Listen, listen. Feel my hand and my mind. Yes. There. I'm here. I'm here!' Xander told her urgently.

This time it couldn't have been imagination. Buffy had heard him. 'Xander, how?' she asked with barely a whisper. 'How?'

'It's me.' he said. 'Listen, I can help.' As he spoke Xander's hand seemed to glow, red but becoming an etherial blue at it's edges. The sharp smell of ozone suddenly filled the room.

Giles jumped back with a muttered oath and Angel backed off too. He'd never seen anything quite like this. It wasn't magic as there had been no spell and nothing in Xander's hand before he took Buffy's. Slowly Xander let go and pulled back, open handed. Buffy's hand was open too and the red glow had gone, just leaving the blue, but now the light was as bright as a small sun. Hovering between their outstretched hands. It filled the room with light. Buffy slowly sat up, as if in a daze. After a moment the glow vanished and Xander slumped. This time Giles, Angel and Buffy caught him.

The boy's chest was heaving like he had run a marathon and Angel could smell the sweat on him. 'Is he going to be alright?' Joyce asked from the doorway.

Xander was too preoccupied with breathing to answer Giles gave him a once over. 'Can't say, he just seems exhausted.'

'Would anyone mind telling me what just happened?' Buffy asked.

End Chapter One


End file.
